Someone Like You
by Caskett-41319
Summary: Booth is at the altar marrying a woman he is in love with but who is she? And who is the other female standing in the wings watching quietly? inspired by the song 'Someone like you' by adele.  please read and review


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Bones nor the song by Adele

_I heard that you're settled down, _

_That you found a girl and you're married now, _

_I heard that your dreams came true, _

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, _

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, _

_I had hoped you'd see my face, _

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

The church bells were ringing loudly in Washington DC signifying a new beginning for a young couple, a start of an adventure. The day was a happy one for all involved, apart from one particular woman who sat in the car outside, gazing longingly at the bride entering the church. Her window to stop the wedding was slowly closing. Booth had made his decision. The woman fingered the wedding invitation that currently sat in her lap. Did the merry couple expect her to sit through their ceremony as she saw her former friend marry the man that she had loved. Still loved.

The decision had been a simple one. She would attend. Her friend had encouraged her to go. 'Who knows' her friend had said 'he may change his mind'. Yet the woman knew Booth, and knew that there was not much that would change his mind.

_You know how the time flies, _

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives,_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze, _

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days,_

There was not much the young woman regretted in life and it was irrational to think of all the 'what ifs' which is what she had done nonetheless. The pure perfection of the day, birds chirping happily and the sun brightly shining appeared to mock the young woman. It seemed only the other day that herself and Seeley Booth had been having the time of their lives. For them there had never been a care in the world and she had assumed that it would always be like that. They had fooled about, laughed at one another's jokes. Yet in the last months before she had nearly lost Booth their relationship had changed. He was no longer there when he needed her, no one to laugh at her silly jokes, no one to bring her coffee in the morning.

It was almost as though their relationship had done a 180 degree flip. He no longer popped into see her at her office and would spend most of the time in the field or at work. No their relationship had been a flawed one to begin with. And for the rest of her life she would regret saying 'no' to Booth. She had berated herself for not being strong enough for not taking the leap, not allowing herself to be happy.

Taking a deep breathe the woman talked herself to enter the church and watch silently at the back at the smiling couple standing at the altar and longed to be the one standing in the bride's shoes.

_Nothing compares, _

_No worries or cares, _

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made, _

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

The bride leant forward to sweetly kiss the groom on the lips and the woman's heart froze. It was too late to do anything now. The couple had sealed their fate with each other in front of a crowd of friends and family and in front of God himself. There was nothing that could be undone now, the young woman thought wistfully.

No Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth deserved each other, Hannah thought whilst looking on from her position at the back. It was clear to anyone that the couple were perfect for each other. Hannah knew that they had overcome a lot together and Brennan had made the ultimate decision to marry Booth after a few years of dating. She had kept in touch with the couple, primarily Booth from time to time, even though there was still an awkwardness between them. Thus she had been surprised when receiving the invitation. Nevertheless, she knew that both Brennan and Booth would be happy together. She swallowed the last of her pain and left the church without anyone noticing her. She would continue to live her life and try and find someone who was a kind and generous as Seeley Booth.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you, _

_I wish nothing but the best for you, _

_Don't forget me, I beg, _

_I remember you said, _

_"Sometimes it lasts in love, _

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_-BONES-_

I hoped you all enjoyed the story! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
